


Be my player 2?

by menherariddle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menherariddle/pseuds/menherariddle
Summary: On a day off, Idia spends some time with his boyfriends in Heartslabyul.Written for twst rarepair week.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 7
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Be my player 2?

**Author's Note:**

> rarepaor go burrrr
> 
> also tsundere riddle rights

It was quite the odd sight, Idia in the middle of Heartslabyul. 

"This one in Mimi. He's a rescue, and we have to be careful with him because of some issues he has."

Riddle put the hedgehog in Idia's lap.

Idia gently pet the hedgehog as he tried to ignore the stares from those outside of the hedgehog pen.

The elusive Ignihyde dorm leader, who rarely even showed up to dorm leader meetings and even other members of his dorm rarely saw, sitting in the hedgehog pen wasn't the only odd sight. The strict Heartslabyul dorm leader giggling like a schoolboy as he showed the other his beloved hedgehogs also caught some people's gaze.

There were rumors about them, sure. But no one had ever seen them together on more than a few occasions. Riddle was seen leaving on days off to spend the day with someone from the other's dorm, yes, but it was never confirmed it was Idia or that there was any sort of special relationship. 

Now on the first day off a while, as the students enjoyed the nice weather and fresh air they saw this sight that made them stop to think for a second. How did this happen? 

"If you're uncomfortable out here, we can go to my dorm room. We'd have to leave the hedgehogs out here, though."

Idia looked up at Riddle as he removed the hedgehog that was climbing on his head. 

…

"Sorry it's a bit of mess at the moment."

A mess? Idia wondered if it actually was Riddle who had been to his dorm so often for a second as those words about this room met his ears. Had his Riddle been replaced with an alien look-alike? Compared to his disaster zone of a room, the books strewn about, papers sprawled out on the desk and empty teacup were nothing.

As Idia was pulled onto the bed, he noticed something on the nightstand. He picked up the book and took one look at the cover.

"Wait- you're actually reading it?"

"Yes. It seemed really interesting the way you described it." Riddle averted his gaze with a slight blush on his face.

It was then Idia noticed the manga that had been sitting under it. As soon as he had grabbed it to take a look, he heard Riddle give out a "gyaw!" as he tried to take it from him.

"Give it back! I didn't mean to have that out still."

Idia stood holding the manga above his head, enjoying the embarrassed look on his boyfriend's face. He used this as an opportunity to take a look at it.

"Didn't think ya'd be into this series."

Idia laughed as he set the manga back down.

"Hey! I only read it because you mentioned liking that sort of thing one!"

"Yeah? And your first venture into bl manga is one of the more obscure and kinky ones? Or did you read everything in the genre because of me?"

Riddle's blush turned an even deeper red, redder than the strawberries on the tarts he so loved.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Riddle pushed the stunned Idia onto the bed and was the one to make him blush this time, shutting him up with a flurry of kisses. 

Idia wasn't gonna let him win though. He let out a final statement between giggles from all the kisses and how much they tickled.

"Kinky, ain't ya?"

Riddle finally let up on the kisses and joined Idia in giggling before removing the collar.

Riddle snuggled into Idia, and Idia placed his hand on Riddle's head. 

"Idia… I love you."

"I love you too, Riddle."

Riddle buried his face in Idia's chest and sighed. After a stressful week, he needed some time with Idia to relax and just be with his boyfriend. Idia gently placed a hand on Riddle's back and slid it down to his butt.

"Hey Riddle, up for being my player 2?"

"What do you mean, we don't have any ga-" He cut himself when looked up and saw the smirk on Idia's face, knowing exactly what he meant. "You perv!"

Idia giggled. "Come on, let me play with your joystick a little. I'll push all your buttons. Get you to the high score on this level."

"As much as I want to say yes, when you phrase it like that I want to say no."

Despite what he said, Riddle got up and was already unbuttoning his pants. 

Idia grabbed the sides of the waistline of Riddle's pants and slowly pulled them down to reveal his pink, strawberry print boxers.

Piece by piece, soon both boys had all their clothing removed, and Riddle opened up the nightstand drawer to find a bottle of lube and some condoms.

Riddle slowly rolled a condom over Idia's already erect penis, then got on his hands and knees on the bed.

Idia grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers. Slowly, he placed those fingers inside Riddle's hole, earning a small squeal from him. After lubing him up well, Idia finally thrusted inside. Riddle's pleased moan made dick twitch.

Idia's pace started slow, but he slowly started to quicken his thrusts. The two's breaths were shaky and their hearts pounding. 

Idia moved a hand around to pump Riddle's dick as he continued to thrust. 

"Idia… I'm close!" 

"I am too."

Idia's thrusts became even harder. Their shaky breaths were even quicker. 

Riddle let out a loud moan as he came, and Idia followed soon after.

The two layed down and wrapped their arms around each other.

"So, did I get a high score?"

"Idia… as much as I hate your gaming references, yes you did."

"I know you actually think it's cute though, don't you?"

Riddle huffed and look at Idia with an annoyed expression.

"Tsundere as always."

Riddle shut Idia up with a kiss, before snuggling into him. Idia held him tighter, and the two drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
